A Lily in the Snow
by Musings of Sara
Summary: In order to gain an alliance with the Uchiha Clan, the Hyūga Clan send Lady Hinata to wed the future clan head. Being sent away from the only home she has known, Hinata must brave her new life and clan. The desolate, snowy mountains offer little for new life to grow, but she must try. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A Lily in the Snow**

 **Summary:** In order to gain an alliance with the Uchiha Clan, the Hyūga Clan send Lady Hinata to wed the future clan head. Being sent away from the only home she has known, Hinata must brave her new life and clan. The desolate, snowy mountains offer little for new life to grow, but she must try.

 **This is a story I've been thinking about for a while. I had part of the first chapter written but never got around to finishing it until now. I'll update this when I have a chance.**

* * *

This was not how Hinata had imagined her wedding to be like. Her mother had told her of the grand wedding she had when she was a little girl. The flowers, the music, the joyous occasion. Being surrounded by everyone she loved, and being able to marry a man she loved. Hinata had imagined her own wedding to be like that someday. However the reality was a stark contrast to the dreams of a child.

Dressed in her warmest traveling clothes, Hinata watched as horses were prepared and a cart was filled. Every servant was busy getting things ready for her trip. Turning her gaze from the scene she looked up at the mountains that loomed in the distance. Gray and snow capped, they were desolate compared to life in the valley. A shiver went through her as she tried to imagine life in the mountains.

"Lady Hinata?" She turned her attention away from the mountains. Neji offered her a small smile of reassurance. "It is time we leave."

She sighed. "Thank you, Neji." Taking one last look around her, she felt her heart clench.

She would miss her home. The valley was always pleasant and flowers of all kind bloomed year round. She recalled running through the gardens, laughing as Neji gave chase. An apple tree in bloom caught her eye. She spent countless days under the shade of the tree reading. She could remember her mother sitting under the tree reading to her.

Biting her trembling lip, she hastily wiped away a few stray tears. Her father would scold her if he saw her crying. Going over to her horse, a speckled black and white stallion, Neji helped her on to the saddle. She stroked the horse's head as Neji got on to his own horse.

"Hinata," her father called to her. Steering the horse toward the gate, she met his stern gaze.

"Father…"

He scrutinized her for a moment. Then he said, "Do not disappoint us." She gave a single nod. "Also, we will be there in three month's time for the wedding." The last part made her pause. She had thought she would be getting married alone. However it was a relief to know she would have some family there.

"Thank you, father. Stay well." She bowed her head to him. Steering her horse forward, the group started leaving.

"Wait!" Hanabi came rushing out of to the gates. Stopping near her horse, Hanabi held out a small, cloth pouch, "For you, sister."

Taking the offered pouch, she opened it. A smile formed on her face. "Thank you, Hanabi. I'm not sure if a cherry blossom tree can grow in the mountains, but I will try my best."

The younger girl grinned. "It's for luck!"

Tucking the pouch into the secret pocket of her padded jacket, Hinata gave her a sister and father one last look. "Stay well, both of you. I will see you on the day of the wedding."

As they left on their journey, Hinata couldn't help getting misty eyed. She had grown up in the valley. It was her only home and now she would be leaving it for a life on the mountains. She would be joining a clan she didn't belong to. She would be marrying a man she had never met. All for the sake of her own clan because it was her duty as the Hyūga heiress.

~o~O~o~

"I've always wondered what it would be like in a place where it snows," Sakura commented. The young woman had drawn her horse beside Hinata's as they traveled.

"I heard that plants are hard to grow," Hinata mumbled. Neji kept quiet; his horse at the head of the traveling group. "I hope there will be some way to grow plants."

Sakura hummed thoughtfully. "It'll be interesting to see their medical techniques. We use plants and herbs to make our medicine, so a place that has limited plants must have different forms of treatment."

Hinata smiled a bit at Sakura's rambling. Being one of the best medics, she always had her mind on new treatments. Sakura had trained under the legendary Tsunade and used her knowledge to help the sick. She had been with the Hyūga clan for a little over two years, and would be coming with Hinata in case she needed professional medical help. The pink haired woman was thrilled to be traveling to a new place if only to sample their way of care.

"I heard they just put snow on everything," Kiba piped up. Walking next to the cart, the young man's voice traveled far. Though he preferred to ride his giant hound, he begrudgingly rode a horse for the travel. Akamaru was forced to remain behind, but Kiba would be traveling back after Hinata arrived safely

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You can't solve everything by putting snow on it. It could cause infection in certain wounds."

Kiba scratched his cheek. "Just saying what I heard. Anyways I'm more curious about this guy Hinata is marrying!"

This time Neji was the one to speak. "Uchiha Itachi is the eldest son of the head of the Uchiha Clan. He's known as a prodigy within their clan as he led them to victory in a feud that had lasted years in only a few days at the age of fourteen. Calculating, intelligent, skilled in combat, he's wiped out many of the clan's enemies when others before him could not. He's fought in every battle and come out victorious. He's both deadly in combat and in tactics. That's all we really know about him."

"Sounds scary," Sakura remarked. "A man who won a war at such a young age….he must be some sort of monster."

Hinata shivered at the thought. Would he be a monster? Someone who had led battles and won them could only be hardened after witnessing such destruction. She shook her head to clear the thoughts. It was too early to judge a man she hadn't met.

"Does he have any siblings?" she inquired. Her father had mainly kept her in the dark about her future husband and his family. Most likely to keep her from fearing for her future. Now that he wasn't here, she wanted to know as much as she could.

"He has a younger brother. I believe he's the same age as you, Lady Hinata." Neji paused before continuing, "Uchiha Sasuke is just as skilled as his brother. Though the rumor is that he can be a bit reckless, especially in battle."

Kiba grunted. "Sounds like we're sending Hina into a den full of wolves."

"And I'm the sacrificial lamb," she thought to herself.

"Despite what we've learned about the brothers, the Uchiha Clan is a clan of honor. They believe in strong bonds between families and allies. They may not be as traditional as the Hyūga Clan, but they do uphold some traditions." Neji wanted to reassure Hinata that the clan wasn't completely barbaric. He had his own worries, but he didn't want her to fear for her life. He would be there to protect her if need be, however he knew she was capable of protecting herself despite her fragile looks.

~o~O~o~

The trip took five days and five nights. They needed to take breaks in between traveling not just for themselves but for the horses. The first half of the trip was easy. They met no other travelers, though the other guards were always alert. It was the trek up the mountain that took the most time. They hadn't expected the so much snow or the bitter cold. The wheels of the cart would often get stuck in the snow and they would have to stop to dig it out. The mountain trail was narrow, and they had to travel one by one.

Despite wearing her warmest clothes, Hinata's teeth chattered. Her fingers were numb and her face hurt from the wind. "N-Neji h-h-how m-much f-f-further?"

"W-we're almost there." Though he tried to keep his voice steady, the cold was getting to him as well. The snow made it difficult to see in front of them. Thankfully the mountain path had widened enough that they no longer needed to travel in one line.

Barely making out a light of a torch, Neji could see the outline of a watch tower. He felt a sense of relief as he realized they must be close. However he heard something whistle through the air, and his eyes widened.

"Watch out!"

An arrow embedded itself into the snow mere inches away from Hinata's stallion. The horse gave a loud whine of distress. Rearing on his hind legs, Hinata gripped her reins tighter trying to steady her horse. "C-calm down!"

Unfortunately the horse continued to whine and jerk around. Her stiff fingers couldn't keep a firm hold on the reins. Falling off the horse she landed in the cold snow. Sitting up she pulled herself to her feet and grabbed the reins. Pulling them firmly she managed to stop the horse from rearing again. Stroking his face, she murmured words of reassurance.

"Hinata, are you okay?!" Neji ran over to her.

"I'm f-fine, Neji. He was just spooked." She glanced around. Everyone had dismounted their horses and were forming a protective circle around her.

"Halt!" Two figures stepped forward. Dressed in animal hide and fur, one man's face was covered by a mask. Wearing an eye-patch he observed them with his single eye. The other man held a bow in one hand and glared at them with dark eyes. His face was not covered and he looked young. Dark hair peeked out from under his hood.

"State your name and purpose," commanded the bow wielding man.

Neji straightened himself up. "Hyūga Neji of the Hyūga Clan. We have come to present Lady Hyūga Hinata, heiress to the Hyūga Clan, to Uchiha Itachi, her betroth." His eyes were cold as he appraised the two men. The one with the eye-patch was definitely older, though he let the younger one speak.

The young man eyed her. "I am Uchiha Sasuke, second son of Uchiha Fugaku, head of the Uchiha Clan. You're late."

Before Neji could say more, Hinata pushed herself to stand in front of him. "We a-apologize for the delay, Uchiha-san. H-however the trek up here was not an e-easy task, as we are not use to such climates." She gave the younger Uchiha her best stern look. Her father often had that look on his face, and it never failed to intimidate others.

However her look did not have the same effect as Sasuke just stared at her blankly. "Well sorry to break it to you, but my brother is no longer interested in marrying you, princess."

The entire party was silent. Hinata felt faint as she tried to wrap her mind around his words. Had she messed up the alliance before she could even do anything? Her father would be extremely disappointed if she returned home.

It was Sakura that broke everyone out of their dumbfound silence. "Did Lord Itachi say that he no longer wanted to marry Lady Hinata?"

He gave her a withering look. "You are no longer needed. Go back to your valley." Turning his back to the party, he started to head for the gates. The man with the eye-patch did not follow however.

Neji scowled at the young lord. "Let us return home, Lady Hinata. I will tell Lord Hiashi that it was my mistake."

For once Hinata did not listen to her cousin's words. "N-no, Neji." She took a few steps forward. "I wish to speak to Lord Itachi personally," she called to Sasuke.

The raven haired man stopped in his tracks. "He's not here right now. I am in charge until his return. Leave." He turned to give her a dark glare.

Steeling herself, Hinata lifted her chin up and have him a defiant look. "I wish to talk to Lord Itachi. If I must wait for his return so be it." She looked away after a few beats as his stare bore down on her.

Grinding his teeth Sasuke took a menacing step toward her. She did not move from her spot though she was secretly terrified of the angry young man. She noted that the snow had seeped through her boots. Before he could take another step the one-eyed man placed an arm in front of him.

"Come Lord Sasuke. I think you've had enough fun with them." He seemed to be smiling under his mask as his good eye closed.

"Kakashi, what do you think-"

"Ah, I'm sure Lady Mikoto would be unhappy to hear you scared away Lord Itachi's betroth." He inclined his head at the younger male.

Now Sasuke was glaring at Kakashi. "You wouldn't…"

He only gave the lord another closed eye smile before turning to them. "Please follow me, Lady Hinata. Lady Mikoto has been anticipating your arrival." Bowing at the waist to Hinata, he straightened up and started heading for the gates.

As they approached, Kakashi gave the guards on the watchtower a wave and the large wooden gates started opening slowly. Sasuke followed behind the group at a slower pace. Hinata couldn't help but wonder if he was sulking. Why he told them Itachi didn't want to marry her was beyond her understanding.

As they walked past homes, she noted how they were all made of stone. Smoke flew up from the spouts on the houses. People were dressed in animals skins similar to the two men. Hinata's own clothes were waterlogged from the snow. Everyone in her party was no better off than she was. Their warmest clothes were not made for this type of climate. People stared at them as they went by. They whispered behind hands. Some gave them suspicious looks while other seemed curious. Hinata kept her eyes forward as she hated to be the center of gossip and looks.

They seemed to walk for hours, though in reality it was only a few minutes. Leaving the large village behind, they started climbing up another steep trail. Sasuke, who had moved to the front, and Kakashi traversed the trail easily despite the snow and ice. Hinata's group was having a harder time even while on horseback. The horse pulling the cart was having a hard time keeping up. Snow would gather around the wheels causing it to get stuck. Their two guards and Kiba ended up pushing the cart from behind whenever it stuck.

When they finally arrived at the top another gate greeted them. Flags with the Uchiha Clan symbol flew proudly on the gates. There were more guards stationed outside, but they waved them in when they saw Sasuke and Kakashi. The building before them was a like a palace. Made of grey stones, the sloped roofs were gilded in red. The courtyard was spacious but devoid of any plants or decorations. The doors inside were red and the clan symbol was etched into the wood in gold.

"You can leave your horses here. We'll have them placed in the stables." Kakashi gestured to some servants who immediately took the reins once they all dismounted. The cart was opened and the gifts inside were taken out.

"Those are for Lady Hinata's dowry. Please be careful with them," Neji instructed one of the servants.

Following the two men inside, Hinata wiggled her fingers. Feeling was starting to return to them. The inside was just as grand as the outside with black polished floors and pillars. The ceiling was lofty and iron chandeliers hung from them. Each chandelier had at least twenty candles on them; each one was lit casting light all around. They passed many closed doors and turned down a few hallways.

Arriving at another ornate door, Kakashi turned to them. "Lady Mikoto and Lord Fugaku are finishing up dinner, but they wanted to see you as soon as you arrived."

Running a nervous hand through her bound hair, Hinata wanted to turn around. She was in not state to see them. Now that she was warming up, the ice on her clothes had melted and she was left dripping water on the floor. Her usual unbound hair was up in a ponytail but it was stiff with half frozen ice. Everyone in her party looked like they had been pulled from a river.

"P-perhaps we could ch-change before meeting th-them?"she inquired, hopefully.

Kakashi smiled. "Nope." He threw open the doors with a bang.

The room was a large banquet hall. In the center was a long table with elegant matching chairs on either side. The table had an array of dishes spread out for more than two people. Sitting at the head of the table facing them was a woman. Sitting to her right was a man. The woman was dressed in a simple charcoal black yukata with a red obi. Her dark hair was left to flow down her shoulder and back. The woman had been leaning toward the man saying something when Kakashi opened the door.

Neither were startled by the loud sound. Instead they both slowly pulled away and turned to look at who had interrupted them. Kakashi knelt on one knee. "Pardon my intrusion Lady Mikoto, Lord Fugaku. Lady Hyūga Hinata has arrived with her entourage."

Fugaku assessed Hinata with cold, critical eyes. She was no stranger to being scrutinized, especially under such a stare. Her father had often looked at her like that when she was growing up. Even now he stilled observed her closely to ensure she made no mistakes. Trying to to squirm under his gaze she met his dark eyes with her pale ones.

Giving them both a polite nod she murmured, "It is a pleasure to m-meet you both." What did they think of the future bride to their eldest son standing in their plush banquet hall dripping water on an expensive red carpet? She and her friends looked no better than vagabonds. No even vagabonds looked better than them.

Mikoto broke the tense silence with a warm smile. "I'm glad to finally place a face with the woman who will be joining our family. I'm sure you're all tired from your journey here." She stood from her seat. "Please rest and recuperate. We can discuss everything tomorrow." Hinata noted that when Mikoto moved the light reflected the details, flowers, on her yukata that she had not noticed before. Simply but expertly made.

A few servants seemed to appear from thin air. They bowed to Hinata. "If you will all follow us," one said.

Hinata felt a sense of relief. She lowered her head. "Th-thank you for your kindness, Lady Uchiha."

The woman chuckled. "Think nothing of it. Please call me Mikoto." Giving her a nod, Hinata and her group followed the servants out of the banquet hall.

"Kakashi, a word?" she called to the silver haired man.

He turned slowly towards her and smiled while scratching the back of his neck. "Of course, Lady Mikoto."

Sasuke tried to sneak out with the group but his mother's commanding, but sweet, voice called to him. "Sasuke, dear, please stay for a moment as well."

Though curious Hinata kept her gaze forward. Whatever matters Lady Mikoto had with Kakashi and Sasuke were there own. She was guided down the hall and the banquet hall disappeared when she rounded the corner. At least she and her friends would be getting a warm meal and some needed rest.

"What do you think of the girl?" Fugaku asked once the doors were closed. His gaze rested on Sasuke. Mikoto had sat down and was sipping a cup of tea.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "She's too timid and stutters a lot. Based on what I've observed, she's been sheltered her whole life in the valley. Though she tries to put on a brave face, you can clearly see through it. She's not fit for our clan." Harsh words but the young lord felt he was right.

"Kakashi?" Mikoto turned her attention to the older male.

He was quiet for a moment before speaking. "She is timid and can't seem to hold eye contact for an extended period of time. However she's kind and aware of other people's needs. She doesn't complain. Though quiet she observes everything around her."

"Do you think she's fit to be part of the clan?" Fugaku inquired. He was weighing the silver haired man's words.

"I cannot say yet. She has a lot of room to grow, but I do not believe she is a terrible match for Lord Itachi," he said, honest in his assessment.

"Sasuke?"

The young male did nothing to hide his distaste of Hyūga Hinata. "Itachi needs someone who is already strong by his side. He does not need someone who needs to be coddled or sheltered. She wouldn't last a month here."

Mikoto set her tea cup down. "We will see how she fares until Itachi comes back. He should be back by the end of this month from his campaign. Whether Lady Hinata proves to be a good match for Itachi or not will depend on her actions."

It seemed everything was decided. Despite Sasuke's annoyance he could do nothing as his mother had already put down her foot. Even his father had no say once Mikoto made up her mind. It seemed the Hyūga heiress would be staying with them until Itachi came home. In that time she would have to prove herself worthy to be part of the Uchiha clan or go back to her clan in shame.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Lily in the Snow**

 **Summary:** In order to gain an alliance with the Uchiha Clan, the Hyūga Clan send Lady Hinata to wed the future clan head. Being sent away from the only home she has known, Hinata must brave her new life and clan. The desolate, snowy mountains offer little for new life to grow, but she must try.

* * *

Hinata let out a satisfied sigh as she sank in the warm water. They had been given a warm and quick meal. No one had really talked as they were all famished. The servants had brought each of her friends to their own rooms after. While they were all situated in the same hall, Hinata had been led down a different hallway. She had been given an overly large room but it seemed Mikoto had wanted her there.

Unlike her bed at home, the bed here was western style. It stood on four legs with a cherry wood headboard and many blankets. There was a bed stand next to it with a candle and some matches in a draw. After being left alone while a bath was being drawn for her, Hinata snooped around the room some more. An ornate dresser was filled with clothes, They looked new and very warm. A vanity sat in one corner of the room. Carved from pure ivory, Hinata was afraid to even look in the mirror in case she damaged it somehow. There were a few lamps resting on the dresser, a desk, and vanity that lit the room. Before she could look around some more the servant had returned and led her to a private bath just beyond the sliding doors in her room.

Soaking in the warm water Hinata felt all her aches starting to fade. As she sat there her mind wandered to before. Uchiha Sasuke seemed to dislike her for some reason. She couldn't understand what she had done to receive the young lord's ire. The silver haired man seemed fine with her presence. She was still trying to understand Kakashi's relationship with the clan. Perhaps he was from a different village that the Uchiha Clan had conquered? Yet he seemed to be on a more intimate relationship with the heads and Sasuke. Perhaps he was like Kiba, a friend and loyal to the clan.

Taking a deep breath she submerged herself in the water. Coming back up her indigo hair had plastered itself to her face. Brushing it aside, Hinata finished up her bath. Stepping out of the water she shivered and wanted to go back in. However she could not soak all night no matter how much she wanted to.

Walking into the changing area she saw that her clothes had been replaced by a simple nemaki. Lavender in color it had small flowers dotted on it. The sash was a shade lighter than fabric. As she got dressed there was a knock.

Not entering the servant knelt behind the screen. "Lady Hinata, we were unable to save your clothes. However Lady Mikoto believes that you will be warmer in the clothes she hand picked."

Hinata flushed. It was very kind of Mikoto to give her clothes. However Hinata was a bit embarrassed that the Uchiha had to see her ill fitted clothes. "Please tell Lady Mikoto that I g-give my thanks."

"Of course. Will you be needing anything else?"

"No thank you." Once the servant left Hinata finished dressing. Sliding the door open she settled herself on the edge of the bed. The covers had been turned down and the extra pillows were placed on the ottoman at the foot of the bed. The servant had blown out most of the lamps except for the candle on the bedside table.

The room was warm; Hinata had realized quickly that the floors were heated. How they had accomplished that was beyond her. Yet she couldn't help but be in awe at this. No wonder Lady Mikoto wore a yukata despite it usually being worn for spring and summer. The entire building was insulated and kept at a comfortable temperature.

Glancing at the large window across from her bed, Hinata could only see darkness. Maybe the occasional snow drift. Deciding she had stayed up long enough she blew out the candle. Pulling the covers up she closed her eyes. It took her awhile to fall asleep as the howling wind was rather loud compared to the peaceful valley nights.

Hinata woke with a start. Eyes darting around in the dark she knew someone was in her room. She was laying on her side, her back facing the entrance to her room. Better than average eyesight, Hinata could make out the details of the room despite the darkness. Closing her eyes to a slit she strained her ears to listen but kept her breathing even. She heard a shuffle as feet slid on the wooden floor and the almost silent breath of her intruder. A shadow fell over her, and she waited as they reached for her.

Then she turned and slammed her palm into their sternum. A surprised and painful wheeze was heard. She threw her covers over the intruder causing them to stumble. Her bare foot shot out and landed in their stomach. The intruder tumbled back and Hinata was on her feet. She heard a clatter, most likely a weapon. With her right hand raised above her left, both palms open and forward, she stared down her attacker.

Dressed in all black they're face was masked except for the eyes. Muddy brown stared in alarm before they fumbled for a dagger hidden inside their breast pocket. They threw it at her but she easily dodged it. The blade ripped through the screen door to the bath. Using the dagger as a distraction the intruder go to their feet and rushed her.

Hinata easily blocked and dodged their attacks. She hit them on their upper right arm, one to their left side, and ducking around them a hit to the back right thigh. A muffled shout was let out as they assailant fell to the ground. Hinata stood in front of them, breath coming out quickly. It wasn't because of the exertion but rather the adrenaline that rushed through her body.

Her door burst open. "Lady Hinata, are you okay?!" Neji was the first to enter. Following closely behind was Sakura, Kiba, and three Uchiha guards; one carried a lamp.

Not taking her eyes off the masked person, she nodded. "I'm fine, Neji."

The two guards pointed spears at the person on the floor. "Get up slowly. No funny business."

They only groaned clutching their left side with their left hand. "Th-they won't be able to get up," she informed the guards. After all she had struck specific nerves. "You may have to, um, c-carry them." The guards raised an eyebrow as they looked at her. They were reaching for the intruder but Neji stopped them.

Scowling the older Hyūga was eying them suspiciously. "Wait. We need to have a word with Lord and Lady Uchiha about this."

One guard, who looked to be of higher rank than the other two, spoke. "Perhaps you should place your inquiries for tomorrow as they are asleep. We can take this intruder to our holding cell."

Neji coldly glared at the guard. "Leave them here. I suggest you wake them now. An assassin just tried to kill Lady Hinata. Should we take this as an attack from the Uchiha Clan?"

Paling the guard seemed to understand what he was saying. "W-we will fetch the immediately!" He and the others nearly ran out of the room in their haste, but left the lamp.

Once they were gone Neji crouched over the withering attacker. "We are not done with you," his hissed. Then they passed out just by his mere touch on the back of their neck.

Hinata let out a sigh. "P-perhaps we should wait for a better time?"

"Hinata," she knew Neji was deadly serious, "someone just tried to kill you. Not even a day here and an assassin was sent after you."

Kiba growled. "Ya think it was that Uchiha jerk?"

"I don't think he would jeopardize something like this. At least not to that extent. After all Lady Mikoto welcomed us," Sakura pointed out.

Neji shook his head. "We need to get to the bottom of this. We can't dismiss the idea that this assassin was sent by someone in the Uchiha Clan."

"S'that why you didn't want the guard to take him? They might kill him before we get answers?" Kiba asked.

"Yes." Neji wouldn't put it past them if they tried something like that.

Sakura sighed. "I thought this was going to be simple." She knelt down beside the prone assassin. She was checking for any possible weapons or poisons. "Well he's not carrying anything else. Also no suicide pills. Definitely male. I think you might have fractured his sternum, Hinata. Not that he doesn't deserve it."

She resisted the urge to poke her index fingers together. "I-I may have been a bit more forceful than I should have been…"

Their conversation was interrupted as Kakashi knocked on the door. "The Lord and Lady are waiting for you in the interrogation room." He casted a glance at the body on the floor. "I guess we should bring that too."

Kiba and Sakura dragged the limp body down to the maze of halls. They descended down a flight of stairs. Only torches lit the way down and Hinata felt a chill in the air. Unlike the beautiful and ornate style of the upper floor, everything down there was cold, musky, and dark. To think the Uchiha heads had a dungeon right under them. Of course the Hyūga clan had their own form of dungeons but they were located in a separate area from the main house.

They entered the first room off the stairs that had a thick, non-decorated wooden door. Inside was a simple table, a chair with metal cuffs for both arms and legs, and nothing else. Mikoto and Fugaku were already sitting in chairs. Sasuke stood next to his mother, arms crossed.

Two guards took the assassin from Kiba and Sakura. They strapped him to the chair and left with a bow. The heavy door closed with an ominous thud. Fugaku eyed the assassin with a deep frown maring his face. Mikoto looked a bit shocked but quickly composed her face.

Neji was the one to step forward. "We apologize for bothering you both so early in the morning. However as you can see we have a dire matter that needs to be addressed."

"Are you unharmed, Hinata?" Mikoto inquired, her eyes filled with genuine concern.

Hinata nodded. "I am f-fine, Lady Mikoto. I was just surprised."

"Can't say much for him," Kiba butted in as he jabbed his thumb at the still unconscious man. "Hina may have broken his sternum." He was grinning widely at that. Neji gave him a look but the Inuzuka was not deterred.

Neji continued, "Lady Hinata's life was threatened by some unknown assassin. In your home."

Sasuke moved from leaning against the wall. "What are you insinuating, Hyūga?"

"I am merely stating a fact, Lord Sasuke. Unless you know something more?" Neji's face remained blank.

"Sasuke, please stand down," Mikoto said, firmly.

He turned from glaring at Neji to give his mother a bewildered look. "He's suggesting we sent the assassin to kill her! How can I stand down when he's insulting the Uchiha C-"

"Sasuke." Mikoto's voice rang out firm and strong. Her dark eyes were steely as she stared her son down. He closed his mouth with a grim expression.

Fugaku leaned forward. "Kakashi, wake our intruder up."

The younger man nodded. Pulling the mask off the assassin looked like a normal male. Dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin. His only distinguishing feature was his crooked nose, most likely from being broken. Kakashi slapped the man across the face. The sound reverberated in the cell causing a few people to wince. With a groggy groan the man's eyes fluttered open and looked around in a daze. After a second he realized where he was and started struggling.

Kakashi leaned an elbow on the man's head. "Struggling won't get you anywhere." He smiled though it didn't match well with the undertone in his voice.

His dark brown eyes darted around before landing on Hinata. "Bitch! You broke something!" he wheezed. His breathing came out labored, and he winced every time he let a breath out.

Sakura nodded. "Yup. He definitely has a sternal fracture. Good job, Lady Hinata." She gave Hinata a smile which the heiress flushed as every eye turned to her.

"I apologize f-for causing you pain. H-however you did attack me first," she said, not looking the assassin in the eye.

Mikoto was looking at Hinata thoughtfully. Then she turned her attention to the man. "Who sent you and why? I suggest you talk fast."

He glared at the woman. "As if I'd tell you anything!"

"You should think carefully what you say, boy. I can assure you that you don't want to be tortured by an Uchiha," Fugaku warned, not even bothered by the fact he openly said torture in front of his guest.

He sneered. "You'll have to kill me before I tell ya anything!"

Still leaning on the man's head, Kakashi asked, "Should I take him to the other room?"

"W-wait!" Hinata stepped forward and turned to the man. "W-we don't want to hurt you. It would be e-easier if you just tell us what y-you know." She tried to give him a kindly smile.

Looking at her thoughtful his dark eyes seemed to soften. "Alright I'll tell you something, Hyūga. Just come a little closer." Hinata hesitated but stepped a bit closer. "Go to hell," he hissed and spat at her. His spittle landed on her cheek causing her to flinch.

The man found his head being bent in at an odd angle. Neji had his palm under his chin ready to snap his neck. He stood between Hinata and the assassin. His pale eyes blazed with fury. "You will apologize or I'll snap your neck," he said, slowly.

"Do it!" His eyes were bright and maniacal. "Not like your kind hasn't killed us before!"

Hinata had wiped off his spit with sleeve of her nemaki before looking him in the eye. "So you are from K-Kumogakure then."

The sneer on his face fell off as he seemed to go a shade paler. "I-I never said that!"

Her mouth pressed into a thin line. "You n-never said it outright. However your words gave you a-away." If Hinata had learned anything she knew words hold weight. That's why she always had to be careful what she said, and listen to the words of others.

Fugaku frowned. "An assassin all the way from Kumo? You have traveled far just to kill someone. Why?" The man kept his mouth shut.

Neji had released him though he had knocked him out again. "When Lady Hinata was little a head diplomat from Kumo came to sign a treaty between our clan and their country. However it was all a ruse to kidnap her in order to gain leverage. He was killed and Lady Hinata was saved. It seems they still hold hostilities towards us."

Mikoto gave Hinata a sympathetic look. "You poor dear. I'm sure that he also came in hopes of disrupting our alliance. We have been expanding into Kumo territories as of late. The heads of Kumo are not very happy about that."

Fugaku shook his head. "Rebellion is to be expected. However they should just accept that they will be living under Uchiha Clan rule." He turned to Kakashi. "Have the guards take him to the other room. Have them get as much information out of him as possible."

Opening the door Kakashi allowed the four guards waiting outside into the room. Two unchained him while the other two stood guard with their spears pointed at him. Dragging him by his arms they took him out of the interrogation room. The door closed and silence filled the small room.

Finally Mikoto broke the silence. "Well this has been quite a day. Why don't we head to bed and talk about this at a more suitable time?"

Neji looked ready to protest but Hinata implored him not to. He sighed. "Of course Lady Mikoto. We will see everyone later in the day." He gave a stiff bow. They all filed out of the room, leaving the Uchihas and Kakashi.

~o~O~o~

Hinata woke again except it was a reasonable time. She had slept fitfully after what happened. The fact an assassin had managed to sneak into the Uchiha household made her unseasy. The fact it was someone from Kumo set her teeth on edge. She hadn't seen someone from Kumo since the incident when she was three. After that failed kidnapping she had been terrified for a long time. She was not thrilled to see a someone from Kumo even now after so much time had passed.

After washing her face and putting on the yukata laid out for her, she was led to the banquet hall. Upon entering she saw that Sakura were already up. Kiba was most likely still sleeping. Mikoto was also there sitting at the head of the table chatting with Sakura.

She glanced around but didn't Kakashi, Sasuke, or Fugaku. Even her cousin was missing. "Morning, Lady Hinata," Sakura greeted as she stepped in.

"Good morning, Hinata. Please sit over here." Mikoto gestured to the seat on her left. Hinata obediently sat in the offered seat. A servant immediately brought out a steaming bowl for her. The ozoni smelled delicious; she felt her mouth water. The mochi melted in her mouth and the broth had just the right amount of flavor.

"So Sakura," Mikoto continued the conversation they had been having, "you're a medic? Did you have any training?"

Sakura nodded. "I trained under Lady Tsunade. She took me with her as she traveled around, and I learned everything from her."

Mikoto looked in awe at the young woman. "You must be quite talented. I had heard Lady Tsunade no longer took apprentices. You must have proven yourself in order for her to change her mind."

The pink haired woman blushed a bit. "I didn't do anything really. I just showed Lady Tsunade that I was very dedicated in being a medic. I may have pestered her a lot as well."

The older woman chuckled. "When you're passionate about something there should be nothing stopping you. I was young once so I understand." Her gaze fell on Hinata. "How was your sleep, Hinata?"

She set her spoon down. "It was pleasant. Thank you for the b-beautiful room and the clothes, Lady Mikoto."

"I realized that living in the valley you must not have proper attire to stand the cold here. I'm happy you like them." She took a sip of her tea. "Your room is in the same hall as Itachi's. I thought it would be easier for you to get to know him if your in closer proximity."

Hinata felt her cheeks grow warm. "I-I c-could ne-never go i-into h-his room! It i-isn't pr-proper…" Her stuttering had gotten worse.

Mikoto laughed lightly. "Of course I don't expect you to go to his room alone. When Itachi comes home you two can get to know each better, under supervision of course."

Keeping her gaze in her soup Hinata willed herself to calm down. "Lady Mikoto, what is Lord Itachi doing, if I may ask?" Sakura inquired.

"He's on a campaign right now. You see we've conquered quite a few smaller lands. However there is some unrest among the people, as to be expected. Itachi is there with his cousin to try and quell any of that." Mikoto sighed. "I had hoped he would be back before your arrival. Unfortunately he's being held up for a little longer."

"H-he must be very diplomatic," Hinata commented.

Mikoto smiled fondly. "Yes. Itachi is quite gentle despite what you may hear. He abhors fighting, but it is a necessary evil. Or at least that's what my husband says." She looked at Hinata thoughtfully. "Hinata, you were able to subdue the assassin. Are you trained in combat?"

"Y-yes. My f-father believed in a w-well rounded education. Along with our c-clan style of fighting, I am tr-trained in archery and the ko-naginata," Hinata replied. The scars she had received from her rigorous training throbbed a bit.

Mikoto looked a bit surprised. "You must be quite accomplished then."

She shook her head quickly. "I am n-not that good in fighting. I prefer not to use what I learned if I c-can." No, she wasn't a prodigy. Neji was brilliant in both combat and politics much to the surprise of her father. After all Neji was from the branch family of the clan, and there was no expectation of them to be much except loyal guards, servants, etc. The lowly jobs as her father called it. Hanabi was also brilliant in combat as their numerous sparring sessions showed, and she was her father's favored..

The Uchiha seemed to understand. "If fighting could be avoided that would be wonderful. However the world is ruled by hot blooded fools it seems."

After sharing some more conversation, Mikoto offered to show them around the estate. Every room she took them to was grand and filled with splendor. They had multiple kitchens, some smaller dining halls, studies, a library filled with books, and other rooms Hinata could not begin to remember. The estate was a maze and every twist and turn down a hall made things even harder to recall. However Mikoto assured them they would find their way around eventually. Sakura eventually left the small tour in favor of observing the medical wing they had. From the spark in the medic's eyes, Hinata knew this would be Sakura's new favorite place.

"Now down here are a few empty bedrooms. We have so many but we also have times where we host a lot of guests at once." Mikoto gestured to a large door down the hall. "This is our indoor garden. As you can tell it's quite hard to grow anything outside, so we settle for an indoor garden. Unfortunately we do not have much growing."

Hinata looked longingly at the door. "C-could we go in? Just for a peek?"

"Of course. I'm sure you must know a lot about plants growing up in the valley." Mikoto opened the door and the two stepped inside.

The room was warm like the weather down in the valley Hinata noted. The scent of dirt filled her nose. There were six plots of soil in two rows; they were fairly large and spacious. A few potted plants were left on a shelf that lined the wall all the way around the room. What made Hinata stare in awe was the almost all glass room. She could see snow falling on the outside but it seemed to melt after making contact with the glass.

Noting her interest, Mikoto explained, "We had some Kumo inventors come here years ago and create this indoor garden. They said this area of received the most sun, so it was an ideal place. The outside is lined with wire wrapped with tubing to keep it from rusting. The wires conduct heat so any snow that falls on it will melt. Of course when there's a storm the servants have to clean off the snow later."

Hinata noted the lack of plants. Sure there was a few of them in pots, but everything else was empty. It was a bit sad to see such potential not being used. "We have a g-garden at home. I've always loved to spend my time there. I also took care of a lot of p-plants. M-maybe I can do some work here?"

"You're welcome to spend your time here, Hinata. It would be lovely to see the indoor garden actually look like a garden." Mikoto smiled warmly. "Let us go for now. I still have a few more places to show you."

Following Mikoto out Hinata gave one last glance behind her. She would have to remember to bring Hanabi's gift with her next time. Maybe she would be able to grow a cherry blossom tree in this place.

Hinata had returned to her room after the tour. The estate was quite large and had many rooms. The Hyūga compound had also been large but she had grown up there, so it wasn't as confusing. She had just taken a seat on her bed when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Neji stepped in and closed the door quietly. "I apologize for disturbing you, Lady Hinata. I wanted to inform you about the Kumo assassin."

Hinata nodded. "Did you find anything, Neji?"

He sighed. "Unfortunately I did not. The Uchiha's interrogator," he sneered, "tortured the man and by the time I got to him, he could barely speak. However it seems they weren't able to get anything out of him either."

"W-what happened to him? She already knew.

He spared her the unnecessary details. "They'll be taking the body far away to burn."

With her eyes downcast she felt a sense of pity. "I….I see."

"Lady Hinata, you should not feel any pity for a man that tried to kill you," Neji admonished, lightly. She was too sympathetic.

She shook her head. "I know Neji. Still he probably had family. He was only doing what he was told to. In an odd way his loyalty to his country was honorable."

"Only you would think that way," he commented, though his voice held a hint of admiration.

"Have you had a tour of the estate? Lady Mikoto took me on one. They have an indoor garden!" Her eyes lit up.

Chuckling at her delight Neji felt a sense of relief. "I'm sure you'll be spending a lot of your time in there. Still you need to keep up you training, Lady Hinata."

"I-I know. I'm just glad there's a place that plants can grow…" Without Neji around she would probably forget to do her training.

"They have a training room inside as well as a training ground outside. I think it would be best if we learn to fight in this environment as well." Neji was lost in thought. "Learning to fight in the snow and getting use to the cold would be a good advantage to have."

She smiled as her cousin continued to mumble to himself about training and battle strategies. "Would you like to do some training now?" she asked.

Breaking from his thoughts he looked at her, unsure. "Are you sure you want to train right now, Lady Hinata?"

"I'm sure. It's still the middle of the afternoon. Let me just find something else to change into." Getting off the bed, she went to the wardrobe as Neji left her to her privacy.

Finding a pair of fitted pants that cinched at the ankles and a long, plain tunic with slits on both sides and long sleeves, Hinata slipped out of her yukata. It seemed that Mikoto had thought of everything when it came to her clothes. She didn't recognize the clothing style, however based on the Uchiha's preference for Western style decor, she was sure the clothes were from somewhere else as well. She pulled her long hair into a ponytail, and grabbed a few items before joining Neji out in the hall.

The training room was spacious and was set up for various types of training. A large area of the room was open space for sparring and even had a slightly softer flooring. At the other far end, away from the entrance, were some targets set up for archery. In the middle between the sparring area and archery was a wall lined with training weapons. They were dulled in their sharpness, however it would still hurt enough to get hit by one.

Each Hyūga did a few stretches on their own to warm up. Hinata eyed the array of bows lined up. She had trained with a short bow all her life as per her father's orders. There was even a ko-naginata, which she recalled taking up a few years back. Though she had told Mikoto she had been trained in using the ko-naginata, Hinata had little confidence in actually using it in a real fight.

"Lady Hinata, would you like to start with some archery?" Neji asked, bringing her from her inner thoughts.

"Of course." Hinata pulled on her leather tab onto her right hand and adjusted her leather bracer. Selecting a sturdy looking short bow, she stepped a few feet away from her target. She eyed the target for a moment before notching the arrow, readying her stance, pulling back, and releasing. The arrow hit the center of the target with a thump. Neji pulled the arrow out of the target when she relaxed. She continued to do this but took a few steps back each time. Her arrows flew true every time.

Hinata relaxed her posture and sighed. "Very well done, Lady Hinata."

She smiled bashfully. "Thank you, Neji. I had a wonderful teacher." The older Hyūga chuckled.

"Impressive. You can hit a still target," came a new voice from the door. Sasuke was leaning against the frame watching the two with narrowed eyes.

"L-lord Sasuke…" Hinata flushed. Had he been standing there the whole time?

Moving from the door he walked closer to her. Neji immediately stepped a bit in front of her with a glare in his eyes. "Can you hit a target while moving, princess?" he asked, his voice taunting.

Hinata swallowed nervously. "I've trained with a bow while on a h-horse before…"

His dark eyes glinted with interest. "Really? How about a little competition then?"

"Absolutely not. Lady Hinata is not here to play games," Neji cut in.

Rolling his eyes he turned his full attention to Hinata. "Well what do you say, princess?"

Was he testing her? Was this competition a way to assess her? "What does this c-competition entail?"

"We would ride on horses while aiming at targets scattered on a trail around the estate. Whoever hits the most targets is the winner," he explained.

A simple competition it seemed. Hinata chewed on her lower lip before nodding. "I a-accept." She ignored the intense stare Neji was giving her.

His lips curled into a smirk. "We'll have the competition tomorrow around noon. I'll have Kakashi set up the targets." He gave her a mock bow. "Until then, princess." Sasuke left without another word.

Silence filled the training room until Neji let out a long sigh. "Lady Hinata, what possessed you to agree?"

The indigo haired woman shifted her gaze to the floor. "I...I need to prove to him that I'm capable. He doesn't like me, Neji."

"Whether he likes you or not does not matter in the long run. You aren't marrying the Uchiha brat." Neji crossed his arms against his chest. His mouth was drawn in a deep frown.

"I know...but he will be my brother-in-law someday. I want to be able to get along with Lord Sasuke," she murmured.

Placing a hand on her head, Neji couldn't bring himself to be too upset. He knew what Hinata was feeling. "I do not approve of this, however I will not interfere. You will do wonderfully, I'm sure." And possibly put the Uchiha brat in his place he thought to himself.

Looking up she felt a sense of reassurance from his comforting touch. "Thank you, Neji."


	3. Chapter 3

**A Lily in the Snow**

 **Summary:** In order to gain an alliance with the Uchiha Clan, the Hyūga Clan send Lady Hinata to wed the future clan head. Being sent away from the only home she has known, Hinata must brave her new life and clan. The desolate, snowy mountains offer little for new life to grow, but she must try.

 **Thank you all for the support! I'm happy to see that people are enjoying the story thus far. I have some ideas planned out for the story, but it will take longer for me to turn out chapters. I appreciate the feedback and the patience!**

 **Also the fanfic website seems to have deleted my breaks I put in the chapters, so I had to update previous chapters, and other stories, to add breaks that hopefully won't be deleted. The breaks help separate the scenes in the chapter, so they are kind of important.**

* * *

"She stutters too much," Fugaku commented, setting his brush down with a clack.

Mikoto did not look up from the letter she was reading. "Who, dear?"

"The Hyūga girl. Her stuttering during dinner is grating on the ears." He frowned as he turned from his desk to look over at his wife. She was busying reading a letter with a small smile on her lips.

"She's shy around strangers, dear. She doesn't stutter around her friends. Give her time to get use to everyone." She looked up from her letter and gave her husband a thoughtful look. "You should also stop glaring at her. Heaven knows you're frightening her with your looks."

Fugaku was not amused. "She'll have to present herself to the clan elders. You know they smell weakness a mile away." He turned back to his calligraphy. "I was not glaring at her," he added.

"You need to work on your resting face. As for the clan elders, they never like anyone with how wrapped up in tradition they are." Mikoto sighed. "Hinata seems like a sweet girl. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"The Uchiha Clan does not need sweet. We need someone who is confident and strong willed. She'll be devoured by the old bags if she doesn't grow a spine." He dipped his brush in the ink.

Mikoto smoothed out the letter on her lap. "Give her time, dear. She's quiet but I can see a young woman who can grow to be formidable with the right care. Speaking of Hinata, Sasuke doesn't seem to like her very much."

As he concentrated on his strokes, he asked, "Why do you say that?"

Letting out a snort, Mikoto rolled her eyes. "He glares at her as much as you do. Between the the both of you, I can understand why she stutters when you're in the same room. I haven't seen Sasuke act this why since he was little."

"He's just testing Itachi's bride-to-be. You know how much he admires Itachi; he wants the best for his brother." Fugaku waved off Mikoto's concern.

"Perhaps you're right. By the way," she said, changing the subject, "Kushina's son will be visiting us and staying until after the wedding."

Fugaku's hand stopped moving. A drop of ink marred the paper. "...when is the demon boy coming? Can you tell her that we don't have room?"

Clucking at him, she shook her head. "Don't call him that. It's too late, Fugaku. By the time the letter reached us, he was already making the trip here; he should be here by tomorrow if the weather permits it. You know Sasuke considers Naruto to be his only true friend."

"I wish Sasuke would find a better friend," he grumbled. "He ate all the food from our storage last time! How can such a scrawny boy store all that food?!"

Mikoto chuckle. "I prepared for that since then. We have enough food, and then some if we really do need it. Anyways, Kushina had a talk with her son about last time. It will be nice to have such a lively person at the estate again."

"Maybe for you. My peace and quiet will be over." He set down his brush again. The paper was ruined and he was too tired to do anything else.

Setting the letter aside, Mikoto pulled back the covers of the bed. "Come sleep now, dear. You'll need your energy for tomorrow." Her dark eyes glinted with amusement.

~o~O~o~

It was a crisp day compared to the day they had arrived. Kiba and the guards had left to return to the valley. Hinata had been reluctant to let her friend go, but he had his own clan duties to attend to. Kiba had promised to come for the wedding with Akamaru. Mikoto had sent them all off with warm clothes and food.

Dressed in warm leathers and furs, Hinata had never felt more bundled up in her life. The clothes were definitely staving off the coldness. However she felt like she was being swaddled and found it a bit more difficult to move. Use to the simple layers of her old clothes, she wondered how these heavier layers would hinder her ability to use her bow. After practicing notching her arrows, she found that she was slightly more restricted in her movements. However she just had to get use to the feeling and put more exertion when she drew her bow.

The outdoor training ground was further away from the estate. It was just a large flat land that stretched as far as she could see. A well worn trail ran around the training ground and through the trees making a wide loop around. With the sun out everything looked so bright and white. The snow reflected the sunlight and seemed to glimmer, but staring too long at the snow hurt the eyes.

Kakashi had left the group to put up the targets. Neji had insisted on going to ensure everything was fair. Sakura had tagged along in case of any unforeseen injuries; she thought the little competition was silly.

Hinata flexed her bare fingers. "The snow is pretty," she murmured to the other woman.

Sakura nodded though she made a face. "I still prefer the warmer weather to this cold. I can't feel my nose."

Glancing at Sasuke, Hinata noted that he wore leather gloves on both hands. Her tab glove left her fingers exposed to the chilly air; they were feeling a bit stiff. Cupping her hands she tried to warm them with her breath. The horses they had brought stamped the ground impatiently and snorted loudly. She absentmindedly stroked her horse when he nudged her shoulder.

"You still want to do this?" Sasuke asked, making Hinata startle a bit.

She turned to him, determined. "Yes."

Dark eyes stared at her for a bit longer before he looked away. She thought she heard him mumble, "Get ready to lose."

Kakashi and Neji returned from the trail. "We're all set. Sasuke wants to go first, so get going." The silver haired man gave the young male a rough pat on the back. Giving the older man a glare, the Uchiha mounted his horse, and headed for the trail.

"You'll be timed for how long it takes you to return too, so don't dawdle," the man called. Sasuke merely grunted as he readied his horse. Then he was off at a swift gallop and already pulling an arrow from his quiver.

"How many targets are there?" Sakura asked, mildly curious.

"Ten targets. Some are out in plain view and others are harder to spot," Neji answered.

"Lord Sasuke must be very skilled in archery…" Hinata commented to no one in particular.

"He is." Kakashi chuckled. "He practices almost every day. Don't tell him I told you this, but he wants to surpass Itachi someday."

Hinata turned to Kakashi with a questioning look. "Um...if you don't mind me asking, but what kind of person is Lord Itachi?" She fidgeted nervously but pretended to be warming her hands.

Looking thoughtful the older man was silent for a moment. "Well….Itachi is quiet but speaks when he needs to. He's excelled in everything he's tried, which annoys Sasuke to no end. He's thoughtful and considerate of other people."

Hinata felt some relief flooding in. "He doesn't sound so….bad," she mumbled.

"Oh, he's not as long as you stay on his good side," Kakashi said with a smile.

Kakashi was cut off from saying more by the sound of galloping hooves. Sasuke returned from the trail with a slight wind burn on his face. He looked rather smug, she noted. "I got ten," he announced.

"Of course you did." Kakashi didn't sound at all impressed. "We'll go look at them and collect your arrows." He gestured to Neji to follow him.

Dismounting his horse Sasuke let out a satisfied sigh. "Just letting you know, princess, but I never miss."

Biting her lip, Hinata clenched her fists. "Please stop calling me that...I mean...stop calling me princess," she demanded meekly.

"Why? That's what you are," he said mockingly. Hinata couldn't meet his sharp gaze and opted for looking slightly over his shoulder. Sakura kept quiet as she watched the indigo haired woman breath deeply.

"I don't like it. I'm not a princess. If you must, uh, refer to me by a title, you can just call me Lady Hinata." She was mentally patting herself on the back for only stuttering once. "Or just Hinata," she added.

He crossed his arms and grunted. "Whatever."

Sakura turned away from them trying to cover her smile and shaking shoulders. The more she saw Sasuke interact with Hinata, the more she thought that he was just a moody child. Whatever facade he tried to put on was slowly being pulled away whether he knew it or not.

"Lord Sasuke, we've heard that Lord Itachi is a kind and gentle man," Sakura commented once she schooled her face into a neutral expression.

His dark eyes flickered to look at her and then to Hinata. "Do not think my brother is weak. He is ruthless in battle and will not hesitate to kill." His gaze hardened. "Itachi takes political matters seriously. This marriage between your clan," he gestured to Hinata, "and ours is merely a political alliance. Nothing more, nothing less. Don't expect a lovey dovey marriage."

Sakura placed her hands on her hips, her green eyes blazing. "It may be a political marriage, but it doesn't mean they can't fall in love."

"You're delusional if you believe my brother would ever fall in love with her," he scoffed.

"And what is wrong with Lady Hinata? She's kind, smart, caring, and is willing to sacrifice everything for others. Your brother should be honored to be marrying her!" she spat.

Hinata could only watch as the two traded words. "She should be lucky to marry my brother. He could have any woman as his wife, but he's stuck with a meek, stuttering mouse."

Sakura grinded her teeth and took a few steps toward the Uchiha. Though he was taller it did not stop her. "How dare you insult Lady Hinata. What do you know about her? You have no right to judge her. You're just a brat!" She clenched her fist as if ready to strike him.

Sasuke's jaw twitched at her last comment. Reaching for Sakura's arm, Hinata gently pulled the woman back. "Please calm down, Sakura. I realize you're only defending my honor, but there's no need."

The fire in her eyes was still there, but the medic stepped back and just glared at the male. "I apologize for causing a scene." Her apology was directed at Hinata.

"It's alright." She turned to Sasuke. "My apologies for any hurtful c-comments that may have been thrown around."

He only glared at the pink haired woman in silence. Neji and Kakashi came back from the trail. The older man handed Sasuke his arrows before clapping his hands together. "Well, Lady Hinata, are you ready to start?"

She nodded before mounting her horse. Neji handed her a bow and gave her an encouraging smile. Leading the horse to the trail, Hinata stared ahead of her. The trail curved into the surrounding trees. Letting out a deep breath, she flexed her fingers. Grasping the reins in one hand, she readied herself. It had started to lightly snow, but it wasn't enough to make it difficult for her to see.

The horse ran off down the trail at her command. She drew an arrow from her quiver while her eyes scanned around for a target. Spotting one tacked to a tree, she released the reins and notched her arrow. She effortlessly released the arrow and it hit the wooden target with a resounding thunk. Pulling out another arrow she swiftly notched and released it on another target as the horse continued his gallop. Years of training and riding had honed her body to almost peak performance. Her ability to ride horseback while using her bow was all thanks to her father's rigorous, and oftentimes brutal, training.

With the wind blowing in her face, Hinata felt her nose grow numb. Her ears hurt from being exposed to the elements, and her fingers were still stiff. She had counted only nine targets and was looking around frantically for the last one. Going around the bend, she could just make out the back of Sakura's head. This was the end yet she hadn't gotten all the targets. Glancing behind her, she spotted the wooden target high up in a tree.

Steering her steed a bit at an angle, she notched her arrow and twisted her upper body to the right. Even as the horse was pulling her further from the target, she pulled the string back. Eyes narrowed in concentration, she adjusted her aim. Then she released the arrow with bated breath. The arrow whistled through the air and hit the target. Though a bit off center, she was satisfied that she had made it. Turning back forward, she slowed down her horse as she got closer to everyone. Stopping the horse a bit away from the group, she dismounted and walked over to them. Unconsciously a smile made its way on her face.

"How did it go, Lady Hinata?" Neji inquired.

"I got all the targets." She looked at Kakashi. "The last one was quite...tricky."

He chuckled. "I have to keep everyone on their toes."

As Neji and Kakashi went off to gather the arrows, the three left waited. Hinata sniffed as her nose started to leak. It seemed that Sasuke was still upset with what had happened before, and he refused to look at them or talk. Sakura was also still upset and kept her back to him as she faced Hinata.

"Lady Hinata, are you okay?" Sakura studied Hinata's face with concern.

"I'm fine. Why?" Sure her nose was drippy and her fingers were stiff from the cold, but she didn't feel any worse for wear.

Sakura stilled look concerned. "Well….your nose is a bit red as well as your cheeks. I just hope you don't catch anything in this weather." The last thing Hinata needed was to catch a cold.

The two men came back. Neji placed the arrows in the quiver strapped to her back. "Well it seems like we have a tie," Kakashi announced.

Pulling himself from his gloomy mood, Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?"

The older man nodded. "You both hit all ten targets. The time it took for Hinata to return was a bit longer than your own. However, she hit more marks in the center than you did, so we decided that it's a tie."

Sakura grinned. "Congrats, Lady Hinata!"

"I- thanks…" She flushed a bit as Neji also congratulated her. Though she didn't win, she at least tied with Sasuke. Perhaps now he could see that she wasn't as weak as he seemed to think.

"Well as much fun as this was, we should go back. Dinner will be served soon." Handing the reins of her horse back to her, Kakashi led the group back to the estate. As they neared the front gate, Hinata noted that it was already open. She could make out a few people standing around the courtyard with their horses.

Sasuke also seemed to notice and moved ahead of the group. Handing his horse over to one of the servants, he walked into the courtyard. "What are you doing here." Sasuke demanded rather than asked.

"That's no way to greet your best friend, bastard!" an overly loud voice exclaimed. The blond male grinned widely before throwing an arm around Sasuke's shoulder. Despite his annoyed scowl, she noticed that he had a minuscule smile on his face and his body relaxed.

"Naruto has finally come back. As loud as always…" Kakashi commented aloud.

Handing off the reins of her horse, the group inched closer to the new arrivals. The blond released Sasuke when he took note of them. "I didn't know you had guests." He gave them a bright smile. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata had never met someone so bright before. Compared to the somewhat gloomy weather up on the mountains, this man was like a breath of fresh air. He shone bright like the sun; much like the color of his hair. She couldn't bring herself to stare at him too long before shifting her gaze away.

"Hyūga...Hinata," she offered. She fiddled with the bow in her hands.

Naruto looks at her thoughtfully. "Hyūga….Hyūga….where have I heard that name before?" he mumbled aloud and tapped his chin.

"Idiot! She's the one who's betrothed to Itachi. She's from the Hyūga Clan down in the valley," Sasuke hissed and proceeded to smack the other man on the arm.

He rubbed his arm. "Oh….right. You're Itachi's wife, right?"

She felt flush coming on despite the chilly air. "Not...not yet!"

"Right, the wedding still hasn't happened." He reached forward and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Good luck having this guy," he gestured with his thumb to Sasuke, "as your brother-in-law. He's an asshole."

Grabbing the back of Naruto's traveling cloak, Sasuke pulled him back. "Shut it, idiot. You're one to talk with your too loud mouth and rocks for a brain."

"Hey!" As the two men bicker, which seemed more like Naruto yelling while Sasuke returns sarcastic quips, Hinata took note of the other traveler that had come with Naruto.

The woman had been silent for the entire exchange. With dark brown hair pulled into two twin buns that ended in a short braid, she looked at the scene with an amused twinkle in her coca eyes. It seemed that this was something she had seen on numerous occasions and wasn't bothered by it.

Seeming to feel Hinata's eyes on her, the woman turned her attention away from the two squabbling males. She inclined her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Hinata. My name is Tenten, and I'm one of Naruto's personal guards and a weapons expert."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Tenten." She glanced back at the two still arguing. "Will they be….okay?"

Tenten chuckled. "They'll be fine. Those two always argue over dumb things. At the end of the day, they'll still be close." She sighed, "We can leave them and they'll come to their senses eventually." Handing some of the things they had brought to a servant, the woman grabbed a pack and headed inside. The others followed her, leaving the two bickering men.

~o~O~o~

Two weeks passed and Hinata spent a lot of her time working on the indoor garden. Dressed in simple clothes, she went to work on transferring the bags of soil. With help from Neji and some servants, she had sectioned off certain plots for specific plants. Most days she was alone, but she didn't mind the silence. After all she found her peace among the plants.

One section was dedicated to vegetables; she had planted tomatoes after Mikoto mentioned Sasuke's love for them during dinner one night. Another held flowers such as white lilies, peonies, and others. A different plot was reserved for fruits, though she wasn't sure on what kinds they would grow. She had left an entire plot for the cherry blossom seed Hanabi had given her. With everything coming together, she felt a sense of accomplishment. Perhaps her new home could come to feel like home.

Wiping her dirt stained hands on her pants, Hinata stood up and stretched. Her back cracked loudly in protest, relieving some tension. Her stomach growled loudly signaling that she may have missed dinner. Usually Neji was the one to come get her, but she had noticed he was spending more time in the training room. She wasn't one to pry into others' lives, but was curious on her cousin's interest.

"Perhaps the cooks have some leftovers," she thought to herself. Leaving the indoor garden, she made her way through the large estate. She had started to familiarize herself with the different twists and turns of the halls. Of course she still got lost, but she at least knew her way to certain places.

Coming to the kitchen, she knocked on the door before letting herself in. "S-sorry to intrude, but is there any food left from dinner?"

A few of the servants immediately stopped what they were doing when they saw her. "Lady Hinata! We didn't expect to see you here. Um….please sit in the dining hall and we'll prepare something for you," Ayame, the cook, said, frantically looking around.

"Please don't inconvenience yourselves for me. I don't mind having some, uh...leftovers." She quickly shook her head.

"If you're sure…" Ayame quickly commanded a few of the servants around. Hinata took a seat at the cleared table in the kitchen. Steaming plates of food were placed in front of her as well as a new pot of tea.

As she served herself some food, the rest of the servants left the kitchen. "Is there anything else you would like, Lady Hinata?"

"I think I'm all set. Thank you." She gave the cook a smile.

Lingering at the doorway, Hinata glanced at her questioningly. "Pardon for my rudeness, but were you working in the garden?"

"Yes?"

The older woman gestured with her hand to her face. "You have some dirt here and here." Hinata quickly wiped her hands in the spots Ayame had pointed out. "Oh….I think they got smudged and spread?"

Looking down at her dirty hands, Hinata realized that she had forgotten to clean them. The dirt on them most likely just caused her to smear more on her face. "I'll just clean up when I get b-back to my room," she mumbled, cheeks warming.

"Have a good night, Lady Hinata." The cook bowed her head and left the indigo haired woman to her meal.

Getting up from her seat, Hinata washed her hands off before sitting back down. The silence in the kitchen was a bit sad. She preferred it if the people stayed; at least then she wouldn't be alone as she ate. Only the clinking of her chopsticks against her bowl filled the silence.

The food was always delicious and warm. Unlike the cuisine from the valley, dishes tended to border on the spicy side. Hinata was used to sweet and cool dishes from her home, but the warm and spicy dishes were just as good. The meals were also a bit heavier, but it made sense as they lived in a colder climate.

After finishing her food and piling the dishes into the wash bin, Hinata left the kitchen. She made her way back to her room. A nice warm bath would get rid of the dirt and grime that coated her skin. Her clothes would need to soak a bit before being washed due to the dirt stains. She saw a few servants as she made her way down the halls. They were putting out some of the candles for the night.

She had just turned down another hallway when she collided face first into someone. She stumbled back. She bowed before starting to apologize profusely. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean- I mean I didn't see you and I-"

"It's fine." The voice cut off her babbling.

Her ears perked up at the new, unknown voice. It was deep, but smooth. Light but weary. She looked up to stare into dark, tired obsidian eyes. The unknown male had smooth pale skin and an angular jaw. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. His eyelashes, she noted with awe, were long and full. His lip were on the thin side and turned down in a slight frown. He seemed to be thinking of other things as he didn't notice her staring for so long. He had a far off look in his eyes.

He seemed to finally focus his gaze fully on her. "Actually I was looking for someone. Could you have this soak and then hung dried? Don't scrub it or the fur will be ruined." He handed her a thick fur cloak.

Hinata took it without a word. He ran a hand through his wet hair before nodding to her and continuing his walk. She heard his boot clad feet squeak on the marble before stopping. "Also, please don't tell my mother I'm here just yet. Okay?"

"Yes," she squeaked without turning. That seemed to satisfy him as he continued on. Once his footsteps vanished from hearing distance, Hinata let out the breath she had been holding.

Still holding the snow covered cloak, she wasn't sure what to do. A servant suddenly came over to her. "Do you need any help, Lady Hinata?"

"...he wanted this soaked not scrubbed, and then hung to dry," she said, still a bit dazed at the encounter..

There was a flash of recognition and the servant quickly took the cloak from her. "Lord Itachi has a particular way of caring for this cloak. I'll take it from here if you do not require anything else."

Hinata only nodded mutely and the servant left her. She had been correct in her assumption. The man she had just met was her husband-to-be. He had just mistaken her for a servant.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Lily in the Snow**

 **Summary:** In order to gain an alliance with the Uchiha Clan, the Hyūga Clan send Lady Hinata to wed the future clan head. Being sent away from the only home she has known, Hinata must brave her new life and clan. The desolate, snowy mountains offer little for new life to grow, but she must try.

* * *

 _(One year ago)_

Itachi's eye scanned the formal letter as his father and mother waited. Setting the missive down on the table, he looked up. "The Hyūga Clan want to form an alliance through marriage," he stated simply.

Fugaku nodded. "They are offering the eldest daughter as a marriage candidate."

He eyed the paper thoughtfully. "What do you think?" he asked everyone in the room. His father's face was a neutral mask. His mother looked intrigued but worried. Annoyance crossed Sasuke's face all to clearly.

"Why should we make an alliance with them? They're the ones who ran the Uchiha Clan out of the valley," Sasuke argued. His eyes were dark and filled with distaste.

Mikoto shook her head. "It wasn't the Hyūga Clan, Sasuke. Our clan had history with the Senju Clan many years ago. The Hyūgas happen to be on the side of the Senjus." She picked up the letter. "I think it would be beneficial for all of us if we finally made an alliance with a clan in the valley."

"An alliance would be the logical sense. Being allied with one of the strongest clan in the valley means we don't have to worry about enemies in that area. We can focus more of our attention to the west." Fugaku was observing the map hanging on the wall behind them.

Itachi turned to one of their many advisors who had gathered into the meeting room. "What do we know of the Hyūga head and his family?"

"Hyūga Hiashi is the eldest and head of the Hyūga clan. He has two daughter, Hyūga Hinata and Hyūga Hanabi. The eldest is Hyūga Hinata; she will be turning nineteen in the winter. She-"

"She's the same age as Sasuke," Mikoto cut in. She looked at Sasuke with a scheming look in her eye. "An alliance between the Hyūga heiress and Sasuke could work."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "No. I refuse to marry some girl."

The advisor coughed. "Excuse me, Lady Mikoto, but we believe Lord Hiashi intends for his daughter to marry Lord Itachi. After all having both future heads marry in alliance would make the deal even for both parties involved."

All members fell silent as they set their gaze on Itachi. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I assumed that was the plan in mind. What else can you tell me about her?"

"Well," he continued, "according to our intel, she does not leave the compound. Her father is the one to leave for diplomatic missions. She doesn't even see any dignitaries when they come to visit. This may be to due to some incident when she was younger, though we don't have any information on that. She's not a prodigy, though her younger sister and cousin are said to be. There's really nothing remarkable about her besides her lineage."

Sasuke scoffed, "Sounds like a useless princess. Why should Itachi be forced to marry someone who can't offer anything except have children. Any woman can-"

"Enough, Sasuke," Itachi commanded, soft but firm. "She may not have sweeping accomplishments, but she must hold some merit."

Mikoto peered at her oldest son with interest. "What are you thinking about, Itachi?"

"We'll accept the proposal on one condition. I have to approve of her before we get married. She'll live with us for three months and then, if we all approve, we'll have the wedding at the beginning of spring," he explained.

"Itachi, you don't have to go through with this." Sasuke was not happy with his plan. "We don't need the Hyūga Clan."

The older man chuckled wearily. "There are some things in the is world that we must do, even when we don't want to. This is something that has been a long time coming, Sasuke. It's about time we reunite with the valley." Sasuke frowned but did not argue further.

"So it's settled?" Fugaku asked. "We'll send a reply to them outlining our conditions."

Though not everyone was in agreement, ultimately it was Itachi's choice. A letter with the Uchiha seal on the wax was sent the next day to the Hyūga Clan.

* * *

 _(Present)_

Tired from riding without stop, Itachi was thankful to see the gates of his home. It was late so most of the household should have retired to bed by then. Of course the night guards were out and about. They let him and his men in without a word when they saw his face. Snow was falling in steady drifts and coated most of his clothes. Having handed off his horse, he made his way inside the estate.

Servants were snuffing out a few candles for the night. They all stopped what they were doing, bowed and murmured a greeting. He was too tired to properly greet them back. His only thoughts were of going to his room, peeling off his clothes and sleeping. He had decided while making his trip back that he would see his parents in the morning. He had just turned down the hallway to his room when his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he turned around and headed for the kitchen. Turning a corner he felt something bump into him. Trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes, he noted that it was a servant. Her indigo hair was pulled into a practical ponytail, and she wore simple clothes. There were numerous dirt stains on her pants. Half dazed he noticed she had smudges of dirt on her cheek and some across her nose.

She started to stutter out an apology. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-I mean I didn't see you and I-"

"It's fine," he cut her off. His mind was trying to work out who she was. He usually recognized all the servants in their employment. Perhaps his mother had hired some new ones in his absence.

Feeling her eyes boring holes into his face, he focused his gaze on her. "Actually I was looking for someone. Could you have this soak and then hung dried? Don't scrub it or the fur will be ruined." He was already unclasping his cloak, and placed it in her open arms.

He felt his stomach rumble, reminding him of where he had been heading. He left her but paused as a thought came to his mind. "Also, please don't tell my mother I'm here just yet. Okay?" He glanced back and saw that she was still standing in the same spot.

"Yes," she squeaked out. Satisfied, he continued his trek to the kitchen. His head was beginning to pound lightly.

"I need sleep," he thought to himself. Still he made it to the kitchen and had some left over food. Once he finished, Itachi went back to his room. He couldn't bring himself to drag his worn body to a bath. He would have to do it tomorrow morning. Itachi collapsed on his bed and let sleep take him.

~o~O~o~

"You could have woken us up, Itachi," Mikoto scolded. "You're home a week early and you can't even let me know. I've been worried about you all this time."

"I apologize, mother. I didn't want to disturb anyone from their sleep. I came home rather late, so I thought it would be better to see everyone in the morning," he explained, trying to placate his mother.

Still rather upset, Mikoto turned away from him. "I thought I had raised you and Sasuke well, but it seems all my efforts have been in vain." Her forlorn sigh was overdramatic, but Itachi knew better than to say anything about that.

"Mother," his voice calm and soft, "I apologize for not letting you know sooner. However I wanted to come home, so it slipped my mind. I missed everyone here."

Sniffing she turned back to him, her eyes misty. "We missed you too, Itachi." Wiping a few stray tears, she stood up. "Come, let us have breakfast. Hyūga Hinata came a few weeks ago, so I'm excited for you to meet her. She's lovely if not a bit shy."

Offering his arm to her, Mikoto and Itachi left her study and headed to the dining area. "You seem….fond of her," he commented.

She didn't miss his hesitant tone. "She's a sweet girl. Very shy, but she has a lot of potential." She paused before continuing, leaning closer to him, "We had an intruder on the night she came. He tried to kill her, but Hinata took care of him. He was an assassin from Kumo."

"An assassin? How did he get in?" Itachi's eyes became distant as he tried to think of possible weaknesses within their own home.

"I haven't told Hinata or her friends, but we believe the assassin may have come with one of the delegates we hosted a few months back. We had such a large event, so anyone could slip in and hide if they know how," she informed him.

Itachi slowed his walk. "You think it was one of our allies." It was a statement as he had already come to this conclusion.

Mikoto's serious expression was far from the kind, motherly smile she always seemed to have. "Unfortunately it may be so. We're trying to weed through our allies, and come up with those who are ambitious, or foolish, enough to try an attack us. Perhaps you can take a look as well."

He gently patted the hand in the crook of his arm. "I will look into the matter after breakfast." Walking into the dining hall, there were already people seated. Fugaku made no hint of surprise to see Itachi. Sasuke was less successful in hiding his surprise, but quickly masked it.

"Itachi!" Naruto greeted loudly. He waved to the older man from his seat next to his younger brother. "You're back! Man this is great that everyone's home."

"Naruto, it's good to see you again." Mikoto took her usual seat, and Itachi sat across from Sasuke. He noted that there was no one else around, though he had expected to see his bride-to-be.

Mikoto also seemed to be looking for Hinata as well. "Is Hinata not joining us for breakfast?"

"Hinata isn't feeling well," Naruto piped up.

Sasuke looked at his friend with some interest. "How do you know that?"

Looking a bit prideful, he explained, "I went to see if Sakura wanted to come to breakfast, but she told me she was tending to Hinata because she had come down with something." The dark haired male rolled his eyes.

"Oh….I hope she's okay." Mikoto glanced worryingly at the door.

"Nothing we can do," Fugaku said as he gestured for the servants to bring the food.

Breakfast was a lively affair with Naruto keeping the conversation going. Itachi found himself relaxing for the first time since he had gone on the campaign. After being away for so long, he had missed the simple things like having breakfast with everyone. Itachi knew every moment with his family and friends was precious. After all his life could end at any moment while on the battlefield.

After finishing up breakfast, Itachi took a walk around the estate. He had promised to visit Sasuke in the training room later. However he just wanted to take some time to walk around. Nothing had changed much since he had left, not that he had expected much change to begin with. He was relieved to see his family were in high spirits, and everything seemed relatively peaceful.

As he walked around his thoughts drifted to Hyūga Hinata. Though he had yet to meet his bride-to-be, his mother had talked enough about her that he had an idea of what she was like. Gentle, quiet, somewhat shy, but with a big heart were just a few words his mother used to describe her during breakfast. He had noticed Sasuke snort at times, which he assumed ment his brother wasn't all too fond of her. Then again Sasuke wasn't fond of many people, but he was close friends with Naruto, who was an unlikely friend.

Though his mother seemed to like her, Itachi would determine for himself what he thought of her. There marriage would be for the rest of their lives, so he had to make sure they would work. At twenty she was much older than most unmarried women, but this was most likely due to her father. He had saved her for the right moment, which was now. She was a mere pawn to be used in the game of politics. He felt a sense of pity for her as she was just a child coming into a world that ate the weak and naïve.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Itachi entered the indoor garden. His mother had mentioned that there was some work being done on it. He was curious to see what had been made of the empty room. The smell of wet dirt hit his nose first. As he looked around he noted the different plots. Though a bit messy with all the dirr on the floor and tables, it was starting to look more like a garden.

His gaze traveled around the room until they landed on the lone figure with her back to him. Dark indigo hair was pulled into a bun, she wore simple work pants and a shirt. Her feet, he noted with some amusement, were bare. He remembered her as the girl who he had given his cloak to. His tired mind at least remembered some parts of her. She was humming a tune, unaware of his entrance.

"Hello?" Though he greeted her in a soft manner, she seemed to startle.

Turning around, a clay pot filled with dirt in hand, she stared at him wide eyed. "You!….I mean….I-Lord Itachi!" She looked ready to faint at the sight of him.

He raised a hand as if to calm her. "I apologize for startling you. I just was admiring your work." Her eyes were such a pale color, yet he could see a hint of lavender in them. Her skin was rather pale, almost milky, though her hands spoke of the hard work she did.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times. "Th-I mean….thank you!" She bowed a few times, now clutching the pot in both hands and placing it in front of her.

He glanced around. "How long will it be before they start growing?" A safe topic to talk about as she seemed terrified of him, and he would rather have people feel at ease with him.

She shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Um….I think the tomatoes should start sprouting in….a few days," she mumbled, not looking at him.

"I see." There was a long pause. Then he asked, "Did my mother….hire you?" For a servant she was rather exotic looking. Though he knew his mother to have certain tastes when it came to personal servants.

She blinked rapidly. "I….I….um I-I should get back to the plants," she said, and quickly bowed before turning her back to him.

A bit surprised at her sudden excuse, Itachi decided to leave her be. His mother didn't like when he or Sasuke pestered the help too much. It also seemed like the best idea as she seemed to be too scared to really talk much.

~o~O~o~

"How are you, Sasuke?" Itachi inquired, watching as his brother set down his practice bow. The moment he had stepped into the practice room, Sasuke had kicked Naruto out. The blonde male had argued all the while, but left nonetheless.

The younger Uchiha eyed Itachi. "Fine. How are you." His pointed look did not go unnoticed by the older man.

Sitting on the sparring mat Itachi let out a tired sigh. He found himself doing that more often. "I find myself getting tired of this endless war. Will it ever end?"

Sasuke set his training bow down with the others. "War is a necessary evil. Without war there is no change. Though cruel and unusual, war keeps us from becoming careless."

"Someone has been reading too many philosophy books." Sasuke sat across from him. "War may help in some ways with development. However, peace also brings years of enlightenment. Without war, we would be able to pursue knowledge without fear. We would be able to share our customs with others without judgment. War is often waged simply for more power. For more land." The war their clan waged was for those selfish reasons. No matter how the elders tried to paint their reasons for war, Itachi could see past it all. It was all for expanded the Uchiha Clan even if it meant subjugating everyone who dared protest.

"What would you do?" Sasuke asked, genuine curiosity. He knew his brother was tired of fighting. He could see it in those dark, haunted eyes of his. Though Itachi led victory after victory, Sasuke only saw his brother slowly withering away.

Itachi was far in thought as he spoke, "I would start relations with other clans and countries. We should share our discoveries rather than hoard them. Opening trade with everyone would help bring in other supplies. Perhaps working with other people, we could build a trade route unlike any other."

"You can dream, Itachi, but it won't happen," Sasuke commented.

Breaking away from his inner thoughts, Itachi shook his head. "Such a pessimist these days…" Sasuke gave him an annoyed look. "Anyways, how is she?"

They both knew who he was referring to. "She's quiet and stutters a lot. She's weak and sheltered….at least that's what I thought at first." Sighing, the younger male shook his head. "I found out first hand that she's not as weak as I initially thought. She's can wield a bow; not as good as I can but she can wield one. She has a spine even if it doesn't seem like it."

"Are you actually complimenting someone?" he teased. Sasuke huffed but said nothing. "I feel a lot better knowing you approve of her. Somewhat at least."

"You haven't met her yet?"

"Not yet. Though I'm sure mother will force her to join us for dinner regardless of whether she's feeling better or not." Mikoto could smooth talk her way out of a fortified fortress if need be. She was terrifying in many aspects in what she could do. That was one reason their father married her after all.

Silence filled the room for a while before Sasuke asked, "Do you really plan on going through with this?"

Itachi closed his eyes. "If this arrangement can help our clan, then I will. I have an obligation to ensure our clan survives. With the number of enemies we seem to make daily, we need all the allies we can get. I'm not the only one doing this because of duty. I'm sure she's not willingly going into this marriage either."

He found it somewhat odd to be marrying. Itachi had never really imagined himself living long enough to start a family of his own. The fact that the girl was the same age as his brother was not lost to him. Sasuke may have been a more suitable partner for her, but he had no intentions on getting married. Itachi wouldn't force his little brother to do such a thing in the first place. Being the eldest it was his job to do everything he could for his people.

"In the grand scheme of things we are just pawns being moved by others. Our choices are not our own regardless of how much we believe we control our lives. We live for the sake of our clan instead of ourselves. What we desire comes second to everything else. That is what it means to be clan head," Itachi intoned.

He and Sasuke fell into a deep silence.

~o~O~o~

Dinner was a quiet affair. The Hyūga was nowhere to be seen, neither was Mikoto. Itachi wondered what his mother was up to. She rarely skipped dinner, and required everyone to come and eat together. It was something no one challenged her about as Mikoto had firmly put her foot down on the matter years before either brothers were born.

Finishing up dessert, Itachi was about to retire for the night when the doors opened. One of Mikoto's servants, a middle aged woman with white-blonde hair bowed to them. "Lady Mikoto requests Lord Itachi's presence in the drawing room." She rose from her bow and patiently waited for him to come to her.

Knowing he shouldn't keep his mother waiting, he followed the servants swift steps. His mother's personal drawing room was decked out in the latest Western furniture. Scroll work from far off Eastern countries decorated the walls. A few Persian rugs were strategically placed around the room. He recalled spending time in there when he was younger. He would sit next to his mother as she entertained guests. It was rather boring, but he loved the sweet dango she would have during those times. The dango was her bargaining tool in getting him to stay while she entertained her friends and guests.

Entering he noted a few newer scroll works hanging on the walls. Besides that everything looked the same. He caught his mother's eye as she sat on her favorite chair. Made from strong wood, the back was hand carved with scenery of mountains looming over a field of poppies. Sitting in the seat across from Mikoto was a woman; her back was to him so he could not see her face.

Her dark hair was twisted and piled into an elegant style. Only a few slender hairpins held the whole things together. From his keen eyesight, the hairpins were made from ivory and silver. A pale slender neck peeked from the collar of her kimono. Her back was ramrod straight and she seemed tense as he neared them.

"Mother, you called for me?" he inquired, an eyebrow raising. He didn't caste the woman another look. He already knew who she was if his mother had invited her into her personal drawing room.

Mikoto smiled graciously. "Thank you for coming, dear. I thought you and Hinata would like to finally meet without everyone staring." She stood from her seat and glided past him. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder as she passed, her eyes met his in a look. He knew that look and he merely nodded.

Once the door closed with a click, Itachi sat himself down in the seat Mikoto had previously occupied. He finally looked up at the face of his bride-to-be.

Slightly scared but mostly nervous pale lavender eyes stared back at him. Without the dirt on her face, she looked every inch the noble she was. The icy blue and silver kimono complimented her complexion, though he found that her simple clothes from this morning suited her just as well. Her hands rested on her lap but were clenched into fists.

"Hello." He gave her a tentative smile.

She swallowed. "L-Lord Itachi, it's a pleasure to meet you….officially."

He nodded. "It's nice to meet you as well." There was a pause. Then, "Do you enjoy gardening?"

His dark eyes watched as her cheeks turned a shade of pink. "Are you….are you making f-fun of me?" she asked, eyes wide like a doe.

"It wasn't my intention. I was merely curious as the last two times we've met, you've been covered in dirt." A small, amused smile formed on his face.

Her entire face turned a bright red now. "I….I-you mistook me for a servant on both….occasions," she pointed out, her voice going a pitch higher.

He let out a chortle. "My apologies for that, Lady Hinata. I should have known you weren't a mere servant. I wasn't in the right frame of mind last night as I was exhausted. Though I have no excuse for this morning except my lack of perceptiveness."

Her gaze shifted away from him as her cheeks seemed to return to a normal color. "Your cloak…was cleaned properly," she murmured.

"I thank you for that, and offer my apologies again." He really should have known she wasn't a servant. However Itachi had found himself distracted with his thoughts. Still it was no excuse for such an oversight.

They sit across from each other in awkward silence. She often looks at him before looking away. Perhaps trying to size him up though whenever they happen to lock gazes, she is the one to quickly avert her eyes. Having two people who tended to lean toward silence always made it difficult to have a conversation. Itachi spoke only when he believed he needed to. She didn't seem inclined to start a conversation, nor did she look the type to.

Finally he broke the silence. "Do you want this?"

Her head jerked toward him. Her mouth opening a bit before snapping closed. "E-excuse me?"

A different reaction, he mused. "Do you wish to marry me or is this your duty?" He knows the truth already, but he wants to hear what she has to say.

He watched as she wrung her hands. Her gaze flitted around the room. "I….I'll do what I have to. It's best for….everyone," she said.

He knew what she meant. Obligation to your clan came before anything else. "Is it best for you?"

Meeting his gaze, she stared at him calmly. "Only time can tell if this marriage will be best for both of us. I don't expect….love, at least not now. I think….I think we can come to care for each other if we….try."

He nodded, feeling content for once about the arrangement. "Perhaps that could happen."

Life was always full of surprises. Maybe someday when they were both old, they could come to see each other as partners. Perhaps they could grow fond of each other despite everything. After all they were thrown together by powers beyond their control and needed to make the best of it. They were, at least, coming to some form of agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Lily in the Snow**

 **Summary:** In order to gain an alliance with the Uchiha Clan, the Hyūga Clan send Lady Hinata to wed the future clan head. Being sent away from the only home she has known, Hinata must brave her new life and clan. The desolate, snowy mountains offer little for new life to grow, but she must try.

* * *

Hinata turned over on her back and let out a sigh. Eyes open, she could barely make out the outline of the ceiling. As she chewed on the inside of her cheek, her thoughts wandered to her possible new life with Itachi. After the impromptu meeting Mikoto had set up, she had little interaction with him for the past week. Part of it was a blessing as she still felt embarrassed over everything that had happened between them. Yet a deeper part of her felt a long time growing panic swell and crest.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Hinata pulled herself out of bed. "I need some air," she mumbled as she pulled on a heavy robe. She quietly made her way through the estate unnoticed, her silk slippers silent on the smooth marble.

The library was void of any people and dimly lit by the natural light from the windows. The three floor to ceiling windows all sported their own balcony. Though it was chilly, Hinata stepped out onto one of the balconies. She leaned her elbows on the railing and stared out into the white landscape.

"What do you think, mom? He's….nice." She closed her eyes. "I'm just afraid this won't work. Even if it doesn't work, he seems like the type to stick with the marriage. Even though I said we could come to care for each other, I….I only said it because father told me not to mess this up." The wind howled in response.

Pulling her robe closer to her body, she sniffed. "I guess I'm still a child. I still dream about marrying someone I love. Silly, right? You always made love sound so magical. I just wanted to experience it myself. Is that too selfish?" Tears slid down her cheek as she held tight to her robe.

"I should be….be happy he's so k-kind. But….I can't!" A loud sob wracked her frame. "It's so unfair! I w-wish I was born as someone else. Someone without these….these duties."

Her voice was lost in the howling wind as her entire body shook. She sank to the ground, her robe pooling around her. Legs pulled to her chest, she buried her face in her knees. As the wind whipped her dark hair around, she ignored the biting cold in favor of letting all her sorrow out. Everything she had been bottling up had finally come to a boiling point. She had always held everything inside. Why bother others with her problems when people had their own? Why burden others with her own misery? She didn't want to bother Neji with her own worries even though she knew he would willingly listen. She swallowed her own sadness, allowing it to sit at the bottom of her stomach. She continued to swallow her own problems until they could no longer stay down. Like a cup filled to high, everything spilled over.

~o~O~o~

Neji dodged Tenten's leg and slipped behind her. Raising a palm to strike her in the back, she tumbled from his reach. Gracefully pulling herself up from her roll, she settled into a defensive stance. Dark eyes narrowed in concentration as she waited for him to strike. Every step he took, she copied with a step of her own.

Finally Neji relaxed his stance. "I think that's enough training for today."

Releasing her defensive form, she rolled her shoulders. "You're not bad, Hyūga. Though put a weapon in my hand, and I'd have beaten you in seconds."

Though she was bragging, Neji only shook his head. "I'll be sure not to be on the receiving end." He wasn't going to take her lightly. After all she was Uzumaki Naruto's bodyguard for a reason.

As Tenten stretched her arms out, she asked, "So how's Lady Hinata doing?"

He paused before carefully replying. "She is fine. Though Lord Itachi has returned, they have not had much time together. Though Lady Hinata has not complaints thus far."

She let out a satisfied sigh as she popped her knuckles. "You know," she hummed as her back cracked, "they should spend more time together if they're going to get married. Wouldn't it make be an easier transition? I'll be honest, I'm surprised she hasn't had a meltdown yet."

"Lady Hinata has been raised to be a future leader." He eyed Tenten for a moment before adding, "She has been taught to hide her emotions, especially the negative ones, from those who might see it as weakness."

"Sounds like hell," she commented, arms crossed. "Bottling up emotions like that will only make it worse when they actually come out. Everyone needs a good cry or to get angry once and awhile."

Adjusting his clothes, he shook his head. "You wouldn't understand. Being in Lady Hinata's position, you're always scrutinized and judged for every little thing. Ally or enemy, it matters not because one can easily become the other. You have to be careful on how you behave, present yourself, what you say. Everything can be turned against you."

They were silent for a moment before Tenten clapped her hands together, startling him. "You're right, I don't understand all these silly rules you nobles seem to have. I do know one thing, I'm glad I'm not one. You're too stiff, Hyūga!" She chuckled and clapped him on the back before leaving the training room.

Neji stared off blankly as he tried to understand what just happened.

~o~O~o~

Hiding out in the indoor garden, Hinata tended to her plants. Her eyes were swollen, itchy and red. Trying out some of Sakura's suggestions to reduce the swelling, she ended up skipping breakfast as none seemed to hide the fact that she had been crying. She wanted to avoid the looks and questions she would most likely receive if anyone saw her.

Thankfully it seemed everyone was busy with their own things to pay any attention to her. Humming to herself, Hinata gently patted the newly packed soil. Pouring water over it, her lips turned up into a fond smile. She set the pot aside as she leaned against the table. Inspecting the dirt under her fingernails, she could almost hear her mother's voice.

"People are like plants. If you show them care, they'll return it in kind," she mumbled to herself before shaking her head. "Father would say you were too optimistic of people. Always looking for the good in others…" However, she knew she also took after her mother in that respect.

" _You'll always be a sheep and never a wolf."_ Neji had once told her. It was before things had changed between them.

"I know I would not make a good leader," she muttered aloud. "I….I could never be the leader father wants. Hanabi is better suited for that life."

" _Yet you want to be more like her. You want to be strong. To be a wolf."_

"...I do want to be stronger like her. I want father to look at me with pride like he does at Hanabi. But….I can't and he won't." Admitting it aloud felt like both a relief and a pain in her heart.

" _Weak. Pathetic. Worthless."_ Words echoed from her past and hit their mark like an arrow.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "I know…." Hands curling into fists, her nails bit into the palm of her hands. "I know I'm all those and more."

" _At least the Uchiha doesn't know. Don't mess this up for us."_ The Hyūga Elders and her father.

"I won't. I promise, I won't make any mistakes. I promise." Shoulders slumped down, Hinata felt drained of all her energy. The garden no longer felt like a happy place at the moment.

There was a cough that caused her to jump and turn around. "I apologize if I'm intruding. I thought that I would come to offer you lunch." Itachi's gaze bore into her.

Hinata paled. "How….how long were you…."

"I only just came in, Lady Hinata. I thought you looked….upset."

Swallowing loudly, she quickly shook her head. "T-thank you, but I'm not hungry." Her stomach seemed to protest as it let out a loud grumble.

A single dark eyebrow went up. Hinata felt her cheeks grow warm. "...much," she said weakly. Maybe she shouldn't have skipped breakfast.

Itachi gestured to her. "You should not skip meals, Lady Hinata. We don't want you to get sick because you are not taking care of yourself."

Hanging her head, she was being scolded like a child. "I guess I could do with some food." He waited patiently for her to clean her hands before the two left the garden. Instead of taking her to the dining hall, Itachi led her down a different hallway. The entered a enclosed Zen style garden. She carefully stepped on the stone platforms that acted as a path through the sand to the center. Kneeling on the pillows, Hinata eyed the delicate tea cups laid out.

Itachi gestured for a servant, who was waiting on the side. "I spend a lot of time here. It's peaceful compared to other parts of the estate."

Setting down a plate of dango, she schooled her features. However her mind was buzzing with questions about the sweet treat. The tea was poured and set in front of them. The aromatic scents eased some of the tension in her shoulders.

"I….prefer a sweet treat once and while," he explained vaguely. She could smell the honey that was dripped over the confection. It wasn't what she had in mind when he asked her if she wanted some food. However she couldn't deny that it smelled delectable.

Nibbling at the treat, she watched him. His shoulders were relaxed, and his face held no strain. He looked younger without the constant worry etched on his face. "Do you….like sweets?"

"Not really, though dango has always been a favorite. I use to beg my mother to let me have it every night." He chuckled at some memory. "Unlike me, Sasuke hates anything sweet. However he loves tomatoes."

Hinata nodded. "Lady Mikoto, um, mentioned that…"

"I noticed the tomato plants growing. I'm sure he'll appreciate the gesture." Hinata took a sip of the tea. Chamomile with a hint of honey and lemon.

Looking around the garden, she did feel some peace. However her version of a garden was a lush green jungle of plants. She liked the feel of dirt under her nails, and the scent filling her nose. She loved hearing the birds chirping in the trees and the leaves rustling in the wind. Her version of a garden was were she could find peace. Most of the time.

Itachi cleared his throat. "I realize that we never talked informally. I wish to know the real Hyūga Hinata. Outside the formal conversations, and listening ears, I want us to become acquainted."

Peering down at her cup, Hinata mumbled, "I….I am not that interesting, Lord Itachi."

"I would disagree on that. You exude kindness and modesty. You have a strength that is different from the usual displays I've seen. You should not lower yourself, Lady Hinata." He was honest in tone. Such praise from an outsider!

Hinata kept her head down as her cheeks warmed. "I….I thank you for the k-kind words. However I believe you shall….see eventually…" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Eventually he would see what a disappointment she was. The lump that formed in her throat made the idea of tea unappetizing.

Lifting her head but not quite meeting his eyes, she fiddled with her hands under the table. "I don't f-feel so well. I think I need some rest."

He let out a breath. "Of course. I can escort you th-"

"Please don't bother yourself. I can….I can find my own way back." Standing, she bowed before turning tail and leaving.

Itachi watched her all but flee from the garden. The tea was cold and a few dango lay untouched. He uncurled his hands. Crest shapes were embedded into his palms.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Lily in the Snow**

 **Summary:** In order to gain an alliance with the Uchiha Clan, the Hyūga Clan send Lady Hinata to wed the future clan head. Being sent away from the only home she has known, Hinata must brave her new life and clan. The desolate, snowy mountains offer little for new life to grow, but she must try.

* * *

When it came to medical care very little went past Sakura's sharp eyes. If someone even had a small cough, she would descend upon them. Many had learned not to take the medic lightly as she could be just as tough as she was gentle. Most times she went for the gentle approach when treating patients. However the stubborn few who did not listen to her found themselves under her monster strength.

Currently Sakura was watching Hinata from across the room. The dark haired woman was reading a scroll while the medic sat cross-legged on the floor. Her green eyes were scrutinizing every inch of the other woman. A slight frown lingered on her lips. Hinata's usual pale parlor was waxy and sickly. Her bright eyes were dim. Even her hair fell limply around her face.

"Hinata, how are you feeling?" she asked, her voice light.

Looking up, Hinata blinked a few times. "I'm fine. Why?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Have you been sleeping well? Eating?"

"I'm sleeping fine." She gripped the scroll a bit tighter. "I try to eat regularly, though I do sometimes miss meals. I lose track of time while in the garden."

Standing up, Sakura plucked the scroll from her hands. "I want an honest answer, Hinata. As your medic I care about your health. Have you been experiencing any negative thoughts lately?"

Her breathing hitched a bit. "I...I'm fine, Sakura. You don't need to worry about me."

Shaking her head, Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "Hinata, this is important. I need you to tell me if you've been experiencing any problems, physical, mental or emotional, since coming here."

Chewing on her lower lip, she couldn't meet Sakura's intense gaze. "...yes. I can't sleep very well. And I guess I've been having some intrusive thoughts."

Sighing, Sakura took Hinata's hands in her own. "I'm glad you told me. I need to know so I can help you. I've heard that lack of sunlight can cause depression in some people. Knowing what you've been through, we have to be vigilant."

Squeezing her hands reassuringly, Sakura was already coming up with ideas on how to help. She knew that Hinata needed something to lift her moods. Her mental well-being was important to all of them. She had seen first hand when the heiress was at her lowest; it wasn't a pretty sight. Hiashi's demanding personality did little to help the cause.

The first time Hinata had fallen into depression was the hardest. Sakura didn't know what to do as it wasn't something she could physically heal. However they had worked through it together. After the first time Sakura kept a keen eye on the heiress.

Leaving Hinata to her reading, the pink haired woman made her way through the estate. Neji spent most of his days training, so he was easy to find. First she made a quick stop to the garden. Her frown deepened as she took in the state of the area but she quickly moved on.

She found the older Hyūga practicing his forms alone. "Neji, we need to talk." Sakura made sure to close the door.

His brows pinched together. "Can it wait until after dinner?"

"No." She crossed her arms and added, "It's about Hinata."

That got his attention and he quickly dropped what he was doing. "What's wrong? Has she fallen ill?"

She shook her head. "She hasn't been sleeping well. And she's been having negative thoughts. I also think she's been having bouts of crying but she won't admit that."

His mouth turned down. "She didn't tell me…" He started to pace. "What can we do? I don't want any of them to use this against her."

"I was thinking the same thing." Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose. "We need to do something to keep her mind occupied. Being alone with her thoughts will only hurt her."

"What about gardening? She still does that, right?" He was furiously walking back and forth now.

"I checked the garden, and nothing has been done in there since the last time I saw it. I don't think she even has the desire to actually work on the garden, but she's trying to keep up appearances." If Hinata wasn't even gardening, then she was worse than she let on.

Watching Neji pace, Sakura could almost see him wearing a hole into the floor. "I can spend more time with her. Maybe we should monitor her sleep and-"

"Neji," she held up a hand to stop his ramblings, "hovering around her won't help. I'll try to come up with some ideas."

The Hyūga nodded. "I'll try to as well. Thank you for letting me know, Sakura."

The medic went to leave and nearly collided with Kakashi just outside the door. "Oh! I'm sorry! ...did you need something?" She eyed him warily.

Kakashi shook his head and gave her a salute. "Just wanted to see if the training room was free. I'll come back later." Quick as lightning he was gone.

~o~O~o~

Hinata sighed as she stared down at the empty pot. Despite going to the garden, she didn't feel like actually doing anything. What usually brought her joy no longer did so. She had no energy to work and felt sluggish as she moved. Yet even when she felt tired, she couldn't fall asleep. Her lack of sleep was showing with the dark circles under her eyes.

Sakura had noticed and was fretting over her. She hadn't wanted to bother the medic, but even she couldn't hide the physical evidence. Now Neji was alert to her change, and he was doing everything to ensure she was fine. She hated making anyone worry about her. She didn't want to burden them with more than they already had.

She was staring into space, dirt untouched when the door opened. "Lady Hinata?" Kakashi poked his head in as she spun around.

"H-hello, Kakashi. Is there something I can help you with?" She hadn't seen the gray haired man in awhile. Whatever he did for the Uchihas kept him relatively busy.

"Actually I wanted to show you something if you're not busy." He gave what she assumed was a smile as his visible eye crinkled.

"Of course." Brushing off the nonexistent dirt from her hands, she followed him out. He led her to one of the indoor stables. No horses were kept there as they mostly stored dry hay. It was warm, though the hay smell tickled her nose.

In the back Hinata could hear soft whines. Peeking around Kakashi, her eyes widened as she took in the sight. A large gray and white wolf-like creature was laying on a pile of blankets as the babies pressed close to her belly. They were hairless little things that moved blindly for food.

"She just had her first litter of babies. Dire wolves are keen hunters and can survive harsh conditions," he explained.

Reaching down, he gently picked up the smallest one. "She's the runt of the litter, but has a strong will to survive. Would you like to hold her?"

Hinata held out her hands. She barely weighed anything at all. The animal opened her mouth in a tiny wail and seemed to be searching. Hinata cradled the baby in her arms as she looked down at her in wonder. "She's so tiny…"

"Since I have to take care of so many, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind raising her? She'll make a wonderful companion." Kakashi watched as she cooed at the baby.

She started to worry her lower lip. "A-are you sure? I don't want to take her away from her siblings. And I don't know if I would make a good caretaker…"

The older man knelt down to stroke the wolf's head. "You seem to be doing a good job at the moment. I think she likes you. You can leave her here with the others for feeding and come visit when you want."

Hinata smiled at the small pup. "I...I would like to take care of her." She nodded. "I will take care of her. Thank you, Kakashi." She straightened up a bit.

"Thank you for lessening my load. Are you going to name her?"

She pondered for a moment. "Lily. They were my mother's favorite flowers." Her eyes stung with unshed tears. Holding Lily in her arms, she could almost feel the tiny pup's heartbeat. Caring for plants was different from caring for an animal. However, Hinata felt that she was up for the task.

~o~O~o~

Neji was worried about Hinata. More so now that he couldn't find her again. For the past few weeks, she had been missing from her usual places. The garden was empty, though he did note that the plants were watered when needed. She wasn't in her room or the library. At first he thought that she wanted to be alone. But soon he found that she was nowhere to be found. This coupled with her down mood, he was starting to think the worst.

Now he was checking every room for her. So far he had no luck in finding her. A few of the servants that did pass by him did not know her whereabouts either.

"Sakura." She had just stepped out of the library. "Have you seen Hinata?"

The pink haired woman shook her head. "Not recently. She had breakfast and then ran off somewhere. Is she not anywhere in the estate?"

Neji clenched his fists. "I haven't been able to find her all day. Where on earth could she had gone off to?!"

"Neji, wait. Don't just run off like that." Sakura took a hold of his arm. "People will start wondering about your behavior, and then they might ask questions. We want to keep this close to us, so you need to take a deep breath."

Though he wanted to bolt out of her grip, he knew she was right. Breathing deeply, he tried to push his worry back. "You're right. I'm sorry…"

Releasing him, she nodded. "It's fine. I know you're just worried about her, but so am I. I'll help you look around."

The two started searching the rest of the estate for Hinata. However after exhausting all the available rooms, they hadn't found her. "Perhaps she's outside?" Sakura mused.

"In this weather? Unlikely." Neji did not want to imagine his cousin wandering off in the cold mountains. "We should check the rooms again, maybe we just missed her."

"Sakura. Neji." Kakashi walked over them, having popped out of nowhere. "If you're looking for Lady Hinata I can show you where she went."

They exchanged wary looks before following the older man. Forgoing any protection from the cold, they followed him to where the stables were. Kakashi led them to an unused one, and opened the door. Pressing a finger to his lips, they crept inside.

"What…?" Neji's eyes widened as he spotted Hinata. She lay asleep on a pile of hay. Curled inward, she cocooned a small pup. He also noted the large mother wolf in the corner watching them along with her mate. Their pups were all asleep around the heiress.

Sakura peeked over Neji's shoulder. "Are those…dire wolves? I thought they were extinct."

"Almost. Hopefully the population can be brought back someday." Kakashi knelt beside the she-wolf and scratched her head. The male wolf butted his side. "Lady Hinata has been caring for Lily. The pup is hers and will be a wonderful companion." He scratched the male's head next.

"Her mother's favorite flowers…" Eyes softening, Neji watched as she slept peacefully. Her face was free from worry.

Standing, Kakashi gave them both a leveling look. "Sometimes all we need is to be in the comfort of animals. They understand us in a way we cannot. Rin and Obito have been through a lot with me. Even at my darkest times, they were always a constant comfort. I think Lady Hinata can benefit from a companion as well."

There was something tired and haunted in the older man's eye. For the first time Sakura wondered what he had been through. Though he gave off a carefree air, there was always something lurking beneath the surface. Something that he was allowing both of them to see.

"Thank you, Kakashi." She bowed to him.

"Ahh, no need to be so formal with me. Just trying to help." He waved her off. "Let's leave them be for now." Taking one last glance at Hinata and the pups, they left the barn.


End file.
